Problem: Solve for $x$ : $6x + 4 = 9x + 2$
Subtract $6x$ from both sides: $(6x + 4) - 6x = (9x + 2) - 6x$ $4 = 3x + 2$ Subtract $2$ from both sides: $4 - 2 = (3x + 2) - 2$ $2 = 3x$ Divide both sides by $3$ $\dfrac{2}{3} = \dfrac{3x}{3}$ Simplify. $\dfrac{2}{3} = x$